


Make Out Kids

by seidou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, sap, so much freaking sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seidou/pseuds/seidou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't that Kuroo found his friend undatable, it was more that he found you as someone Kenma would be exhausted by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Out Kids

**Author's Note:**

> This came out longer then expected 
> 
> Also i could not for the life of me think of a name for this....named after the song i listened to on repeat while writing this.
> 
> Kenma is my third favorite Haikyuu boy (yes i have a list all the way to like seven) so why not write some sappy reader insert goodness (i swear one day ill post something that isnt a reader insert)
> 
> this is kinda sorta written form kuroo's perspective bc i really wanted to write him (even tho i did a terrible job) 
> 
> Kudos and such are highly appreciated! Thanks for reading!

Kenma Kozume was an introvert. That much could be said from observing him for more than five minutes.

From the way you seemed to always be watching Kenma, Kuroo was a little more than a tad suspicious. He had pondered, for a brief second, that maybe someone had told you something about Kenma. Something that wasn't true. No girl had ever been so open with her staring. Kuroo liked to think of himself as an observant person, he also like to think of Kenma in that category as well, but it didn't take a genius to know you'd taken an interest in his best friend.

Kuroo was shocked, to say the least, when a girl in his class had been talking about your infatuation with Kenma. It had apparently been going on for months, and he didn't like where that seemed to be going.

It wasn't that Kuroo found his friend undatable, it was more that he found you as someone Kenma would be exhausted by.

You were loud, to say the least, you talked really fast and got excited over little things. All these amounted to a persona that, Kuroo believed, would make Kenma tired of talking to you after a brief conversation.

You played tennis and were damn good at it. You were actually co-captain and Kuroo was thoroughly impressed seeing as though you were a second year. You seemed to have a natural swiftness and energy that made you lightning fast on the court. Kuroo thought, that if anyone but Kenma was his best friend, that he'd approve of you dating them. 

He had been observing you closely after over hearing your friends conversation, he deduced that you had amassed quite the male following, but you didn't seem to notice or care. 

He also found out that girls also seemed to admire you. You were a very cute and adorable person, but not in a threatening way. You were friendly towards everyone and seemed to have a love of humanity that shone through in almost every interaction you had with anyone. To put it quite frank, you were exceedingly popular and well rounded. 

It baffled him that you would take notice in Kenma. Kuroo was always saying how it was a shocker Kenma didn't have his own fan club by now, Kenma always telling him to shut his mouth and quite being embarrassing, but Kuroo always imagined that if Kenma ever got an admirer she'd be an introverted, shy gamer like Kenma.

He had spent more of his lunches observing you then anything else the past month and he was starting to get shit from it from his team mates. It was getting out of hand how much he looked at you, looking at Kenma. Today was different however because he was late to greet Kenma at their usual spot in the courtyard, and maybe had just died because what he was seeing could not be what he was seeing.

You were talking to him, and he was talking back, actually talking to a girl! Kuroo believed he was the happiest and proudest best friend to ever walk the face of the Earth. 

Of course he didn't want to interrupt so instead opted to skirt around the pair of you, standing a couple feet away with his back towards the two of you. 

He could hear you talking about how Stitches was finally in your village and "it had taken so many favors and string pulling to get him but he was finally there!"

He assumed you were talking about a video game of some sort, not one Kenma played or else he would have heard about it. Although Kenma was full of surprises today because he seemed to know what you were talking about.

"Yah Stitches is pretty neat." 

"He's one of my favorites! My friend gave me a plushie of him along with his special amiibo card for my birthday! I love that he's in my village!"

Kuroo peeked over his shoulder to see Kenma with an amused grin on his face, as he tapped on his DS listening to you talk about your routine for tending to plants in the game.

Lunches continued like that for a while. Kuroo "accidentally" showing up late and finding the two of you talking. He probably shouldn't have found it so surprising that you had initiated conversation, you seemed to be able to talk to anyone at school. 

On Thursday you had asked Kenma to bring his copy of Nintendogs and on Friday Kuroo wasn't surprised to find it in Kenma's DS case, waiting to be played at lunch. 

At this point Kuroo wasn't surprised you had Kenma wrapped around your finger. Hell if you'd had the hots for him he would have fallen prey to your charms as well. 

Kuroo went to his usual spot of eavesdropping only to find the pair of you missing. 

He panicked briefly as he searched all the second year classrooms only to find himself at the gym 20 minutes before their lunch hour ended. 

What he saw was absolutely without a doubt, had to absolutely positively be a hallucination. 

You were asleep with you head propped up on Kenma's shoulder, drooling and snoring lightly. He had found small flaws about you from observing, but you being an unattractive sleeper was definitely the funniest. Kenma had his head on yours and was petting his pixel dog with his stylus.

Kenma saw Kuroo come around the corner and quietly put his finger up to his mouth, silently telling him that "so help me god if you wake her up I'll castrate you", not that Kenma would ever say that but the message still rang clear. 

Kuroo smirked at his shorter friend and promptly turned and walked away, leaving the two of you with at least a little privacy behind the volleyball gym. 

That Saturday it was officially official, Kenma was a new person. The Kenma Kuroo knew would never had gotten a girls number. Never in his entire life would he be willingly texting a girl first. 

Saturday meant morning practice for all the sports teams, starting at 8 and ending at 10. Volleyball seemed to run late every time, Coach Nekomata never seeming to give them a break. It was almost 10:30 and the volleyball team was just getting their final speech for the day, telling them what they needed to work on. 

At promptly 10:37 you walked in, hair tied up and a dress with knee highs adorning your body. 

"Kenma-kun!" You had beamed walking in like it was nothing. 

Coach Nekomata seemed to allow it as you waltzed past him and straight up to Kenma and Kuroo. 

Kuroo wondered when you had two had gotten so friendly, he knew he had allowed the two of you to eat lunch by yourselves for the past two weeks, but it was still unsettling to hear Kenma's name have such an honorific tacked onto it.

"Hello, [Name]." Kenma politely responded as he turned from drinking his water.

"Are you ready?" You asked in the same upbeat tone bouncing a little with your words.

"Can I get changed first?" Kenma asked and it was more of an actual question then a snarky remark.

By now almost anyone that hadn't already left to get changed was glued to their spot watching the spectacle that was unfolding in front of them.

"Of course you can! I'll wait outside!" You said skipping out of the gym.

Rounds of "way to go Kenma!" Rolled through the gym and Kenma shrugged and walked out. 

Kuroo didn't know what was happening and what you had done to his best friend, but he was no longer amused as Kenma announced he'd be going on ahead without Kuroo.

Kuroo felt a ping in his chest that his best friend had been so easily stolen by you. Well Kuroo guessed it wasn't really stealing, more so Kenma growing and evolving into his own person. 

Kuroo decided it was, maybe, a good thing you'd stolen the setters heart because he was going to graduate this year and he wouldn't always be there the protect Kenma and watch over him.

You would take his place when he left Nekoma, making sure Kenma ate and got enough sleep, did his homework, and in general took care of himself like a normal person. You'd also be able to provide romantic type things to Kenma, things Kuroo would never be able to. 

All in all it seemed like a plan, but dammit he wasn't gone yet!

So he hung back a tad bit, putting on his street clothes and walking out leisurely, giving a big enough gap to be able to find out where you two were going, hopefully without getting caught.

The two of you made various trips to various places, first at a convenience store, walking out with two bags looked to be filled with snacks, then to a park. 

Kuroo watched the two of you from atop the hill as the two of you sat on swings, and no he wasn't stalking anyone and no this wasn't at all creepy.

The two of you ate pocky and other garbage junk food that Kuroo had told Kenma would only make him more tired, and you seemed to laugh too much for a normal person.

Kuroo reevaluated you and Kenma's relationship. He pondered on it and concluded that he absolutely could not allow the two of you to date. Kenma didn't want to stand out and getting into a relationship with someone as popular as you would definitely do that. Kenma would be on edge more than be happy with you around, and he would probably be hated by various jealous guys that didn't have a chance with you. In short, Kenma's life would be exceedingly more difficult with you in it, at least in a social sense. 

Kuroo was so lost in his own thoughts he failed to notice the two of you migrate to a tree. You were doing that thing where you propped your head on his shoulder and his head was on yours and ugh! 

Kuroo couldn't believe he was watching this. The two of you tapping away on game devices, you making noise and action sounds while Kenma was smiling and he genuinely looked like was enjoying himself...

 

Kuroo couldn't believe his eyes as you pulled away from his shoulders and smiled at him, you said something that Kuroo didn't catch but it made Kenma blush just the slightest. Kenma said something and then you nodded. 

As the pair of you made your way out of the park Kuroo made sure to hide in some bushes. Watching the two of you make your way to Kenma's house he trailed a car length behind (that's what the spy movies had said to do (but no he was not spying)). 

He felt mortified as Kenma slowly trailed his hand down your arm and interlocked your fingers. Felt mortified as you giggled and leaned into him. Felt mortified as some old ladies commented on the public display of affection. 

He felt mortified as Kenma lead you into his certainly deserted house and closed the door behind him. Kuroo walked into his house and walked into his room, plopped his head into his pillow and screamed.

The next day Kuroo was scheduled to go to Kenma's house. He rolled out of bed, bathed, tried to fix his hair, put on clothes, then walked next door.

It was, luckily, Kenma who answered the door and, as usual, they were alone in Kenma's house. 

"So..." Kuroo started.

"So...?" Kenma asked plugging in Kuroos designated controller.

"You and ah...you and [Name]..."

"What about me and [Name]?" Kenma asked with a bit too much bite for Kuroos liking. To a person who wasn't tuned into Kenma like their favorite radio station, Kenma's voice wasn't a lot different, but Kuroo knew better.

"Are you...?" Kuroo really didn't want to finish just sentence, luckily he didn't have to.

"Are we dating? No."

Oh thank GOD, thought Kuroo as he tried to not hide his enthusiasm.

Kenma's virtue was saved!

"Why? Are you interested?" Kenma started his game up and sat on his bean bag. 

"What!? No! Never!" Kuroo was shocked at how nonchalantly his friend could accuse him of something like that.

"Whatever you say Kuroo" Kenma said 

The rest of the day went as normal and planned...until Kenma suggested he leave before dinner time. 

Dinner time with Kenma was always a tradition, they always always had dinner together on Sunday nights and then, most of the time, spent the night together. It had been tradition since Kenma's parents took up the habit of working long shifts or going on business trips leaving the house empty.

"Kenma...I..."

"Kuroo I just think it's best if you left tonight that's all." Kenma said as he typed in his phone. 

"Kenma if this is about [Name] then.."

"So what if it is about [Name]?" Kenma all but snapped looking up from whatever he was frantically typing.

"If you're dating her or doing anything with her I'd like to know!" This wasn't going good. Not at all. Kuroo rarely had to raise his voice with Kenma. When he did Kenma never tended to lose his cool, just shut down never to speak about the topic again.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Kenma went back to typing signaling Kuroos cue to leave and/or drop the subject.

He did both.

That night he tried his hardest to not bust down the door leading to Kenma's room and demand what was going on with him. 

Then at 11:30 p.m. Kuroo snapped. 

He called Kenma who answered almost immediately. 

"What do you want Kuroo." He sounded tired 

"What have you been doing! Was [Name] over there!?" 

Kenma made a deep reserved sigh and answered "Yes [Name] was over here, she left thirty minutes ago".

Kuroo was over in a flash letting himself in, taking off his shoes, and going up to Kenma's room.

Kenma looked absolutely spent.

"Hey buddy" Kuroo said in the tone that let Kenma know he was trying to comfort him, but didn't make him seem like a child.

"Hey." Kenma choked out. 

Kuroo could tell he'd been crying. His eyes rimmed with red and his slouched posture too slouched for normal Kenma. Kuroo sat on the floor beside him.

"What happened?" Kuroo said putting an arm around him rubbing up and down on on his upper arm.

"She probably doesn't like me..." Kenma started "She comes over and we kiss and do...other things...but then she kisses me and leaves."

Kuroo was confused. What what Kenma trying to say? That you of all people only wanted him to make out with? He knew that was preposterous. The way you had been fawning over him, you're staring, laughing too much, he knew you wouldn't be the type of person to use anyone. Of course he had never really held a conversation with you, but after almost four weeks of observation you get a feel for what people will and will not do.

"She doesn't want...to date me Kuroo...and I shouldn't be upset and I shouldn't be surprised because I never thought I'd want to date anyone and she way out of my league and.."

Kuroo cut him off with a brisk "Kenma you're being a girl."

Kenma didn't look surprised, continued to look like a kicked puppy.

"I've seen [Name] and she would never in a million years use anyone. She wants to date you just as much as you want to date her, I'm sure of it. She laughs way too much around you to only be using you for making out or whatever else you guys do. She's been into you before you two even started talking, so stop being a wuss and do something." Kuroo, contrast to his harsh words, used a soothing voice and continued to rub his upper arm.

Kenma began to cry and cry and cry some more. It seemed he would never stop. He did after murmuring a soft "I'll do something" before falling asleep. 

Kenma did in fact do something. Nearly three weeks later, but it's Kenma so everything in the social realm needed to be perfectly planned out as not to stick out. 

Asking you out was very straightforward, Kuroo had given the advice after figuring that if you had already been making out, there was no need for the bells and whistles.

It was also done with Kuroo watching, seemingly a trend in your relationship, and you had, of course, said yes.

It was nearly a year to that day, and Kuroo had just gotten back to his dorm after the winter holidays. 

Skyping with the two of you had always been fun, his university wasn't that far away but not close enough where he could come visit on any old weekend. Hanging out with the two of you as a third wheel was still horribly discomforting, Kenma was the doting type and spoiled you with affection at every turn, but he managed for his best friend.

Skype sessions began as a way to help Kuroo see more of what the daily life was like back home. It slowly evolved into 'watch [Name] make apple pie and do Kenma's laundry'.

Seriously you two were the most doting couple he's ever seen. Almost every Saturday night you'd make Kenma apple pie and he'd compliment your cooking and hug you when he thought Kuroo wasn't looking. Once he even walked back from the bathroom to see the two of you slow dancing around Kenma's kitchen to some American band playing from Kenma's stereo. The sight was disgusting to say the least. 

You did your job though, making sure Kenma showered, slept, did his homework, and overall took care of himself like he should. Kenma was now the caption of the Nekoma Volleyball Club and Kuroo couldn't be prouder. 

He had heard the two of you were going to the same college, not his college, which made him a bit sad he did admit, but he was glad the two of you would be able to continue your lives as the mushiest couple he'd ever met. 

Kenma was never meant for mushy gooey romance, at least that's what Kuroo had believed for all these years. As time progresses and life moves on you find you surprise not only your best friend, but yourself. You find yourself finding someone who's worth the doting and silliness and staying up until three a.m. reading weird conspiracy theories. And you find yourself loving that person so much you plan for three months how to properly propose, only to blurt it out while watching a Studio Ghibli film. 

That's at least what read Kuroo's best man speech eight years later, at your wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry


End file.
